When you get your dreams
by Crazy Mofo Hutcherson
Summary: Todo no tiene porque ser como lo esperas, muchas cosas pueden cambiar en algún momento y es ahí cuando te das cuenta, de que a veces la suerte esta de tu parte. Bailar es su pasión, pero también tiene por ídolos a 5 alocados chicos, 1 Irlandés y 4 Ingleses y todo puede dar un cambio en tu vida cuando menos te lo esperas. PD(¡Lo de la categoría es aparte, no lo hagais caso!)
1. Chapter 1

Salí de casa, hoy no iba excesivamente arreglada, pero necesitaba llegar a tiempo, sino, no podría presentarme y sería lo peor que podría pasarme.

El móvil empezó a vibrar en mi pantalón y lo cogí.

-¿Sí? –no me había dado tiempo ni a mirar quién era.

-¡Esther! –gritaron al otro lado de la línea.

-Paula, Inés, Carmen –me sorprendió que fuesen ellas.

-Sí, en efecto. Te queremos desear muchísima suerte para las pruebas –Y empezaron a reír al otro lado de la línea.

-Gracias chicas, estoy a punto de llegar, me queda poco, dos paradas más de autobús y llego.

-Perfecto, en cuanto salgas, avísanos.

-Claro que sí chicas os dejo que al final, me saltaré la parada –reí.

-Vale, te queremos –dijeron al unísono y colgaron antes de que me diese tiempo de decirlas que yo también las quería.

Llegue y por un momento al verlo de lejos desde el autobús pensé que no sería capaz pero siempre es bueno probar cosas nuevas.

Cuando estuve realmente a pocos metros me sorprendió aún más lo alto que podía ser ese edificio. Había mucha gente haciendo cola para el casting, pero yo ya estaba registrada así que esperaría pero no sería una de las últimas. Mi número era el _**98**_.

Todas estábamos bastante nerviosas, muchas que ya teníamos nuestros números y horarios para las pruebas estábamos por allí sentadas. Casi todas llevaban cosas para matar el tiempo y no aburrirse, Ipod, libros, móviles, vi a varias con portátiles o algunas incluso, repasaban coreografías. Sin embargo, yo me puse a hablar con otra chica que había por ahí.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo la sala se vaciaba pero inmediatamente se volvía a llenar de chicas nuevas. Muchas chicas salían por la puerta por la que, supuestamente pasaríamos a la primera audición, algunas lloraban, casi todas las que salían, aunque a muchas las vimos entrar, pero no salir, suponíamos, las cogieron para las siguientes fases.

Una mujer salió por sexta vez de aquella puerta alta y de madera color marrón oscuro. Iba vestida con un traje de chaqueta y falda gris. Era alta, quizá midiese alrededor de un metro ochenta, delgada, más bien, escuálida. Su pelo caía sobre su espalda, con un corte perfecto, ni una sola punta mal cortada, era de un color negro intenso, que brillaba sin necesidad de que los rayos de sol se reflejasen en él. El corte que llevaba, hacía que le llegase un poco más por debajo de sus hombros. Mientras la observamos su mirada se cruzó con la mía, tenía los ojos verde claro, quizás un verde mar, un verde que jamás había visto, y, que a la vez me asustaba, pero no me lo podía permitir, no me podía permitir que me entrase el miedo ahora, pero aun así, esa mirada daba verdadero miedo. Cuando me volví a cruzar con la mirada de la mujer, me da cuenta de que tenía una mirada fría, tan fría que hizo que se me helase toda la sangre que recorría mis venas. La mujer no podía tener más de cuarenta años, pues ya eran visibles algunas que otras canas en su cabello y algunas arrugas yacían por su cara, pero se conservaba demasiado bien.

-Por favor que pasen dentro de la sala los número del número _**83 **_al _**100, **_Gracias. –y se marchó por dónde había venido.

En ese momento me di cuenta que era mi turno, repase todos los consejos de mis profesoras de baile y me concentré en que tenía que hacerlo bien, que yo era capaz.

La sala era grande, mucho. Me coloqué en segunda fila y la chica con la que había estado hablando estaba en la primera.

-Hola, creo que sabéis que estáis aquí para entrar en un proyecto "sorpresa" y en el que la que gané será bastante afortunada. Primero, me llamo Encarna, y soy la coreógrafa que os enseñará la coreografía para la pasar a la siguiente ronda, también formaré parte del jurado para que paséis o no. Mucha suerte.

Nos dijeron algo que me sugirió que debía ponerme las puntas y en efecto, nos enseñaron una coreografía de lírico, es decir ballet. Tenía muchos giros, menos mal que había estado practicando mucho este tiempo atrás, hace algunos años no me hubiese sido posible.

Después de haberla repasado, nos sacaron a una sala que estaba al lado , donde una a una iban saliendo a enseñar la coreografía, así pasaron todas hasta que salió uno de los coreógrafos:

-Bueno, por favor que pase la siguiente, el número _**98**_.

Pase nerviosa, pero sabía que lo haría bien, o por lo menos, o intentaría.

-Hola –dijo un hombre con unas gafas bastante grandes que estaba en la mesa del jurado- ¿cómo te llamas?

-Hola, soy el número _**98**_. Me llamo Esther y soy de Madrid.

-Perfecto, puedes empezar a bailar la coreografía que te han enseñado antes.

Empecé a bailar, tenía pánico a fallar, pánico a hacerlo mal. Empezó a sonar la música y simplemente, me deje llevar, los pasos salían solos, la técnica iba bastante bien, desde mi punto de vista, casi era perfecta.

Parecía una peonza girando y llego el momento.

Un giro, otro giro, otro giro, el último y final.

Lo peor sería enfrentarme ahora al jurado, ¿saldría elegida?

-Esther, acércate –me dijo una mujer que se sentaba al lado de la coreógrafa principal de esta primera fase.

Di unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante, a pocos pasos de la mesa del jurado.

-Esther hemos decidido que…

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy que es un empiece para un nuevo fic que va para mi compañera de baile de la compañía **_**Ritmo**_**, Esther, que es Directioner y quería hacerle una historia, y, diréis que ¿qué tiene que ver esto con 1D? Bueno, pues eso es una sorpresa. Espero que os esté gustando y bueno, seguid leyendo.**

**Sé que es corto, pero es el principio. Nos leemos más adelante, un beso**

**Paula.**

**PD: Quejas o apartes a paulafmontes **

**PD2: Espero reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

-.. Hemos decidido que sí, que pasas a la siguiente fase, no nos defraudes.

Y me fui de la sala dando pequeños saltitos de alegría.

…

**Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la ciudad.**

**-**¡Niall despierta! –dijo Zayn mientras le sacudía las sábanas.

-¿Qué? –dijo con voz ronca.

-Están en las audiciones las chicas que bailarán en nuestro tour, ¿no querías verlas?

-Sí, sí, ahora voy…

-Nos mandan una foto con su informe cada vez que seleccionan a alguna –al instante se oye un pitido de un ordenador- ¡Mira! Es otra, vamos a ver quién es.

-Vamos –dijo Niall que aún estaba bastante dormido.

Al llegar al comedor Niall se encontró con que Louis, Liam y Harry estaban en frente del ordenador viendo a todas las chicas y comentando. Una de las decisiones más importantes para elegir a las chicas, la tenían ellos.

-Buenos días bella durmiente –dijo Louis que no quitaba la mirada de la pantalla.

-Buenos días para vosotros también –dijo Niall de mal humor – ¿Hay muchas nuevas candidatas?

-Son aproximadamente 15 chicas a las que han seleccionado, y todos sus estudios en academias son bastante buenos, no sé qué haremos –comento Harry.

-Dentro de media hora tenemos que estar con nuestros representantes, nos hablaran sobre el Tour y todos los conciertos y todo lo que hacer así que venga, prepararos.

Todos se levantaron del sillón y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones a vestirse, media hora después, estaban saliendo por la puerta de la casa que tenían en el centro de Londres.

Cuando llegaron al estudio se encontraron con sus representantes.

-Bueno chicos, como sabéis, están escogiendo a varias chicas en la primera fase del casting, ellas no saben que son para el Tour de One Direction, pero aun asi, hay miles de ellas, las primeras llevan registradas meses y probablemente sean las mejores bailarinas, hasta ahora mismo tenemos 17, de las ultimas 20 se han añadido dos, es complicado elegir, todas son muy buenas según nos están informando pero eligen según su carácter y expresión, que trasmitan, cosa que muchas de ellas carecen.

-Eso es lo que necesitamos, chicas que transmitan nuestras canciones y buen rollo en el escenario –añade Louis.

-Para ello cuando ya sean menos y estén seguros de las que quieren iréis vosotros y las observareis sin que ellas sepan que son observadas, y elegiréis, nos quedaremos con unas 15 o 20 aproximadamente.

-Es una pena que haya que elegir a tan pocas chicas pero no podemos contratar a todas –dijo Liam un poco apenado.

-Por eso van a hacer tantas fases, es como un "Factor X" de la danza pero sin ser show televisivo, aunque han pensado en llevarlo a cabo los jefes, se han negado en rotundo. Chicos esto es todo por hoy, más tardes tendréis una sesión de fotos con una marca de comida, Niall, sé que lo disfrutarás, pasarlo bien, por lo demás, día libre.

Uno de los representantes dio a Liam una notita en la que venía la hora y dirección en la que los chicos debían estar para la sesión de fotos y posterior comida.

Cuando llegaron, en el nuevo restaurante se encontraron con un montón de fans alocadas que no paraban de gritar sus nombres y les hacían volver locos.

Siempre iban con un montón de escoltas a todos sitios y en cierto modo eso los hacía sentir incómodos porque no podían ir dónde quisiesen sin atacados por una gran masa de fans alocadas o por ser fotografiados por los paparazzies.

Dentro del restaurante, se pusieron unas camisetas para las fotos, camisetas que llevaban propaganda del lugar, sonrieron y mientras comían también sacaban fotos para la sesión que había sito concertada.

A la salida, se fotografiaron con las fans, firmaron autógrafos y los dueños del restaurante les pidieron que cantasen, y se pusieron a cantar:

I won't let these little things Slip out of my mouth But if I do It's you Oh It's you They add up to I'm in love with you And all these little things…

**Holaaaa! Hoy me he portado super bien eh! Os he subido nueva historia y capítulos nuevos (:**

**Directioners, disfrutar, sé que no es mucho pero no sé qué ponerles jajajjaja **

**Intentaré subir cuando pueda y espero algún review a ver si os gusta y bueno, las propuestas no son mal recibidas, **

**Besos, Paula.**


End file.
